Banished DISCONTINUED
by Demiaria
Summary: This is story about Percy Jackson and the Olympians! When Poseidon is accused of being a traitor to the gods, what happens to his son? DISCONTINUED. BEING REWRITTEN UNDER "Banished Rewrite ".
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson Fan fiction. Chapter one. Banished.

**Well people, I decided to do a Percy Jackson fan fic about betrayal. I haven't been able to find ONE so I decided to write it. Haha. Victory people! Well, I hope you enjoy it. It's no where NEAR up to my usual standard but it'll do! Haha.**

I was grinning like mad hell hound as I walked into the dining hall. I had finally gotten a break from all the quests! I know that a lot of people seem to like quest, but personally I like a little down time.  
"PERCY!" A voice yelled out from the far side of the hall.

Anabeth and Grover were jumping up and down like idiots. I grinned and waved. They jumped up and ran over.

"Heya guys!" I called as soon as they came up.

"Hey!" Anabeth replied.

"Yo." Grover said with a terrible gangster accent.

I shot a questioning look at Anabeth.

She sighed

"Grover's going through another one of his phases." She explained.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT! Oops-I-umm-I mean Yo, Dawg. Stop dissing da Grov-dude."

I sighed and shook my head again.

"I hope he gets out of this one faster than the Irish dancing…" I muttered.

Anabeth grinned back at me. Grover's head swivelled around like one of those little dashboard cats.  
"Traitors." He mumbled and stalked of the best a goat-man could.

Then I saw his back.

I couldn't hold it any longer.

I burst out laughing.

Anabeth looked at me oddly but when I pointed to Grover's back she cracked up. Someone had written in huge letters;

"PIMP MAH RIDE!"

After a few confused glances in our direction we decided it was time to turn in.

That night, the dream came.


	2. Chapter 2

**WAHAHAHA! Next chapter! It's longer this time, I hope you like it! And I KNOW their Out of Character. BDW...who ever said it was Mount Olympus not Olympia, THANK YOU! I didn't pick up on it! And people! You see! That was HELPFUL critisim. Not just "Didn't like". Tch. ANYWAY thanks to everyone! And once again, enjoy!**

I was on Mount Olympus, looking at the 12 thrones of the gods.

The gods themselves were standing in a ring at the centre of them. But they weren't just talking.

They were arguing.

And when the gods argue, it's terrifying.

Lightning and thunder ravaged the skies, horses danced on their back legs in fury, stags and wild boars were running across the tiled floor.

Battle cries echoes from Ares, the sun flashed on and off, Athena stood fighting Hephateus, both decked out in full gear.

Vines wound around legs as the gods fought them, ripping at them in fury.

This continued for many hours, but it passed like minutes.

Suddenly Zeus yelled at Poseidon, pointing at him with pure rage.

All heads slowly swivelled in my father's direction, focusing their rage on him. As more and more started yelling at him, he looked more and more uncomfortable. Finally, Zeus clapped his hands.

The ground under my father's feet shook with raw power and he fell to his knees as the other gods followed suit.

He tried to fight it but was helpless as the ground gave out and he fell into the pit.

With a scream I woke up.

I was covered in a cold sweat, shaking as I thought of the nightmare.

I slowly rolled out of bed calling water to douse me.

It always managed to make me feel better.

I sighed and stood up.

It was going to be a long day; perhaps I should see the oracle…

After getting dressed I clambered out of my cabin and onto the dirt ground nearby.  
Keeping my head down, deep in thought I sat through breakfast silently, not looking up at those nearby.

When breakfast finished I continued to the gaming grounds. We had capture the flag today.

I was on the red team along with Anabeth and Clarisse. I grinned at them but they just gave me cold looks.  
What was wrong?

I shrugged it off and started playing the game.

After an hour or so I was standing by the river waiting for someone to try to get past.

That's when it happened.

The entire camp stormed into the clearing, surrounding me, weapons pointing at my chest.

I raised my hands in shock.

What had I done? Why were they doing this?

Anabeth and Grover stepped forwards, backed by Clarisse.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" I asked, my voice shaking a bit. If this was a new game, I had never heard of it.

"You are." Anabeth sneered at me.

I blinked in shock. What?

Clarisse continued.

"Do you honestly not know? Your father was cast out of Olympus yesterday night. Traitor to the gods. Worse than Hades. You are a traitor's son. You cant live."

I blinked in shock again.

Poseidon? A traitor? Never. This wasn't right!

Anabeth and Grover walked up closer, making me stumble back.

"Guys, you don't honestly thing I would…?"

I got no reply. Only more glares.

"What? You think I honestly liked you? Humph. My mother hates your father. There is know way I would be your friend. But, I do have strategy. You had power and position. You did make a powerful ally. No more." Anabeth stated.

No. Not Anabeth. She would never…would she?

"Anabeth…." I pleaded  
She shook her head in disgust.

I turned to Grover.

"Please…"

Grover seemed more upset than Anabeth, but not by much.

"What? With your help I could have got my searchers licence. Now your nothing."

I almost cried. Grover, my best friend. My first friend…lied to me. Used me.

"Die, Peruses Jackson!" Clarisse yelled.

The campers took up the chant and advanced.

Suddenly my heart hardened. The falsely accuse me, after all they have done? How many times have I saved their lives? And they have USED me. I'm nothing to them. Well then they are nothing to me.

"Fine." I snarled. I saw shock on the faces around me. I had used a tone so unlike anything I had ever sounded like, and it scared them. After all, traitor or not, I was still Poseidon's son.

"You wish for me to leave? I will. You are all nothing to me any more. You used me. I saved your lives over and again and you would throw me away like a broken toy. So be it. You will all regret the day you crossed me. Percy Jackson is dead. I no longer know anyone of that name. I am nameless until I find a place I am not betrayed."

The campers now looked everything from angry and terrified to regretful and pleading.

I didn't look at my once "friends".

They could all tell I was no longer who I was this morning.

With a final glare I jumped off the bank and into the river.


	3. Chapter 3

6 years later.

I was sitting at the bottom of the camps lake, completely dry, straing up and the sunlit surface.

It had been 6 years. I hadn't talked to another human in six years. I hadn't left the lake in 6 years. I hadn't breathed air in at least 5.

I had been living down here, making sure nobody came near me. The water was now black as night from the surface, no one could see in.

Every now and then a kid would jump in. I think they forgot I was real. Maybe I was just a myth now. Do they think I'm dead?

Maybe they take it as a dare. Brilliant.

I'm 20 now. 20 years old. I feel a lot older though.

I love the lake, but theres not many things to talk to, it's a lake not the ocean. I have fish…which, no offence to them, are not the brightest of sea animals.  
I'm not out of shape, swimming everywhere keeps up your fitness.

I haven't really needed to eat much, the water sustains most things.

I obviously don't need to get anything to drink.

But I'm getting tired of this…what's the point of surviving the betrayal if I'm pretty much banished? I'll have to live the rest of my life hiding.

In a lake.

In a kids camp.

Life is just so fair.

Well, I've had enough of this. I said I would get my revenge. And I will. But not from down here. It's time to go up.  
I smirked to myself as a small silver fish shot past.

Yeah, let's go say hi to some old friends….


	4. Chapter 4

**AND ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm on a roll! Enjoy....this was a fun chapter to write...you may be able to tell I rushed the Chiron bits. And switched views. My bad.**

Chiron's POV.

The dining hall was almost deafening. I can't believe how much noise kids could make. Even harpies are quieter.

And thats saying something.

Well, I suppose they have a reason to be loud. It's capture the flag day again, followed by campfire.

A twinge of pain swept up my spine. I shivered.

Persues Jackson.

I still felt it was unfair what happened to him…But I wasn't going to stop it. Not with Dionysus running the camp.

I still can't believe it's been 6 years…I wonder if he's still alive…? It's hard to tell. What with the lake being pitch black.

I tried talking to him a few days after his banishment…but he wouldn't talk. He didn't even come out of the water…he must be, what, twenty now?

Anabeth and Grover have just come back from another quest. With Percy gone, they are the best in the camp. They've been on at least 7 quests….but Luke is still out there. And Kronos is getting stronger.

I sighed. So much pain….

There's still been no word from Poseidon. He's disappeared like his son.

Well….I guess it's time to start the games.

3 hours later.

The red team won. The games took place away from the lake and river, as usual. Nobody trusts Percy completely.

He changed in those few minutes.

He seemed darker. And more powerful than ever.

Nobody talks about him anymore though. Most of the new campers think he's a myth.

I shook my head.

Campfire time…smores always make me feel better.

My step was a bit higher as I walked toward the ring of singing campers.

3rd persons POV.

The campers were calling out across the fire, roasting marshmallows and meat.

One camper suddenly decides it's time thing got more organised.

"GHOST STORIES!"

The campers cheer or groan, the majority vote being for yes,

Mr D looks like he's being burnt alive.

"Well Kiddies…I'm retiring for the night…have fun…" He mutters as he strolls away, Chiron following behind him.

After half an hour or so of spooky stories people decide that the next story should be the Legend of Perseus Jackson, the sea traitor.

A younger camper, daughter of Apollo, starts off. The older campers look uncomfortable.

"The Legend goes that years ago there was a camper called Perseus Jackson."  
While he spoke the other campers made sound effects.

"His hair was as black as night and eyes that glowed like a ghosts. He was the son of the traitor, Poseidon. After his father was discovered the camp tried to help Persueus, support him. But he turned away."

"One day, a day just like today, he showed his true colours." Another camper continued, a son of Apollo. "Perseus Jackson had been spying on the camp for his father. He tried to kill many campers during a game of capture the flag but was eventually found out. Cornered by the campers he ran, like a coward and hid in the lake. Since he started hiding in the lake, it turned black, just like his heart…they say he still lives there, waiting for campers to wander to close to the water…then SNAP!"

There was silence in the camp as they reflected on the horrors the tale brought to life.

Then, out of nowhere, someone started clapping.

"Bravo, bravo." A voice called out, cutting through the silence.

Slowly, heads turned in the direction of the speaker.

One by one the older campers stiffened.

A young man walked out of the darkness and into the firelight, a smirk on his face.

Gasps came from some of the younger girls.

Whoever he was he was handsome.

The younger campers looked around in confusion.

Then a whisper came from Annabeth, daughter of Athena.

"Percy."

With a grin the dark haired man answered. "Hello, Annabeth."


	5. Chapter 5

**Oooo....well It's a little longer! I hope you like it! Next one wont be coming up until I get at least 30 overall votes.**

**THIS CHAPTER. IS DEDICATED. TOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY FANS! You are all sooo kind!**

Percy's POV

After I made my decision to leave the lake I waited till dark and swam swiftly to the surface.  
I lifted my head out of the water, scanning the shores, just in case some idiot had decided to go swimming in the middle of the night.

No one.

I swam over to the shore and slowly climbed out, willing the water off my body.

After only a few steps I had to stop and sit on a rock.

I may still be fit, but I had defiantly forgotten how to walk properly.

It took me half an hour to stand, and another to walk.

After about and hour and a half I had mastered the art of walking, I looked like a natural.

Which I was.

But that's not the point.

I noticed I was only wearing a pair of loose grey shorts and a faded camp half blood t-shirt.

Hmmm. I didn't realise. There's not much need for fashion underwater.

I span around and walk back into the water briefly, calling up clothes.

Once I had been suitably fitted in dark tattered jeans, black/blue sneakers and a black/blue t-shirt I left the water again.

Much better.

I noticed that the moon was high in the sky by this time.

I wonder what day it is…?

My ears caught snatches of voices on the wind, laughing and singing.

It must be campfire night, Wednesday.

With a pang of loss I remember the good time I'd had on nights like this, roasting smores in the flames…

I shrugged off the feeling.

No use in getting emotional over a lie.

My eyes hardened.

I wasn't the same person that had sat around and laughed so freely.

I hadn't smiled all the time I was down in the lake.  
Smirked perhaps, grimaced, but not smile.

And I wouldn't be starting now.

With that thought I turned and made my way over to the fire pit.

A few minutes later…

I leant against a tree and watched the half-bloods laughing.

They had stopped singing and were telling ghost stories now.

I cocked my head to the side as I heard some familiar names, The fates night, Sirens call, Why not to take a minotaur's axe…

Then I heard a new one.

Legend of Perseus Jackson, the sea traitor.

I stared in shock at the proceedings.

Sea traitor? Legend? I was really a MYTH to these people!

I scanned the crowd, picking out familiar faces.

The Beckendorf brothers, Clarisse, Grover…Annabeth.

I stared at the ground.

Yet more proof of their betrayal.

The story had started and I listened closely.

"The Legend goes that years ago there was a camper called Perseus Jackson."  
The other campers were making sound effects.

Years ago? I though to myself. Years? It wasn't even a decade!

"His hair was as black as night and eyes that glowed like a ghosts. He was the son of the traitor, Poseidon. After his father was discovered the camp tried to help Perseus, support him. But he turned away."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This is what the story had become! They tried to HELP me? The first I had heard about anything was when the camp had tried to kill me!

"One day, a day just like today, he showed his true colours." A different camper continued. "Perseus Jackson had been spying on the camp for his father. He tried to kill many campers during a game of capture the flag but was eventually found out. Cornered by the campers he ran, like a coward and hid in the lake. Since he started hiding in the lake, it turned black, just like his heart…they say he still lives there, waiting for campers to wander to close to the water…then SNAP!"

By this point anger had taken over my body. Anger and betrayal. I wasn't only a myth, I was an evil villain. A nightmare. Someone to be scared of.

I stood up straight, my eyes hardening once more as I crushed all feelings of nostalgia and fondness.

They wanted a nightmare? That's who I had become? If that's what was told at the camp, that's what I would become! Let's see if they can handle their stories in life!

With a grimace, I started clapping.

Heads turned in my direction as I continued.

"Bravo, bravo." I called out coldly.

I saw some of my old "friends" stiffen as they recognised my voice.

With a smirk I stepped out of the shadows.

A few girls gasped.

This threw me for a minute; I had never been "hot" as girls put it.

I guess a lot could change in a few years.

I saw Annabeth stand and face me from across the fire.

"Percy…" She whispered, but it echoes through the gathered campers.

"Hello, Annabeth." I replied.

This would be an interesting night.


	6. Chapter 6

She stood, staring at me with an odd mixture of pain, fear, disgust, sadness, anger and hate on her face. I didn't know you could have that many emotions at once.

"P-Percy….." She breathed.

"Yes Annabeth. I think we have established that fact." I heard the mocking tone in my own voice and did nothing to stop it.

That seemed to snap her out of her trance, the emotions on her face disappearing.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coolly.  
"Annabeth, Annabeth…Is that anyway to treat an old friend? Didn't your mother teach you better?' I taunted.

Anger flashed through her eyes.

"You DARE…?" She started.

"Yes I dare. What reason do I have to be afraid of Athena? What have I got to loose?" I snapped back.

Thunder and lightning rumbled overhead, making the campers shoot fearful looks at the sky.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" I drawled to her.

The muscles in her neck clenched for a moment before she answered emotionlessly.

"Campers, for those who do not already know, the bo-MAN you see before you is Perseus Jackson, son of the traitor Poseidon."

All eyes snapped back to me, filled with hate, suspicion and fear.

Clarisse stood and shouted at me through the whispered that echoed around the group.

"You didn't answer her question! What are you doing here? You were banished!"

I snapped my eyes towards her.

"Banished? I was BANISHED? When did this happen? All I remember is being cornered for no reason and told that I was a traitor and everyone I'd ever trusted had used me. I was forced to hide in a lake, totally alone, for SIX YEARS."  
The younger campers looked confused. This wasn't the story they had heard.

"T-that's not the point…" Clarisse stuttered, at a loss for words.

"Oh? Isn't it? Then what is? Do tell me, I'm obviously missing something. Maybe it's the fact that I'm a myth? Maybe it's that I was turned into a ghost story? Or maybe that I'm a coward, hiding in lakes because I'm scared for my life."  
I laughed bitterly.  
Grover decided to attempt to regain some kind of control over the situation.

"Percy, maybe we could just talk this out inn private, away from the other campers….?"  
He gestured to them with a wave of his hand.

My eyes slid over to him and he flinched under my glare.

"Ahh Grover. How's life been treating you? Good? Brilliant. Want to know about mine? I haven't had one. I DON'T have one. I have no friends, no near family, no home, no anything. I've been living off water, talking to fish. Fish, Grover. I've been turned into a ghost story, betrayed, abandoned and then ignored for 6 years. But no, it's nice to see your doing well. You got your horns, I can see. I'm so glad the traitor is having a nice life."

Grover had paled and was shaking by this point. The other campers were now starting to turn to stare at me "friends" instead of me.

I skimmed the crowd again before turning away and walking back into the shadows. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care.

Before I left though, I threw some parting comments over my shoulder.

"Oh and guys? Stay away from water would you? Wouldn't want any nasty accidents to happen to my dearest friends."  
And then I was gone.

Vanished into the night.

Silence reigned in the camp for minutes after my departure until someone yelled out.

"WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON HERE!" The camp turned to see a very angry looking centaur and god staring them down.


	7. Chapter 7

**YES! I KNOW! Before you read this you MAY want to know that it's the same as the last chapter except from Annabeths POV. Sorry, but I really felt like I needed to. You wont REALLY miss anything if you don't read it. AND PLEASE DONT SEND ME MAIL THAT SAYS HOW much REPEATS SUCK! I know! It was soooo boring writing this. I may re-write the entire story, making it more polished once I know what s going on. Ok? Just to let you know.....^^. ANYWAY. ENJOY!**

**Oh! And A HUGE thank-you to all my awesome reviewers!**

**Special thanks goes to....:**

**Annabethchase987654**

**Asdfjkl**

**Blue-Red-Ninja**

**Seas**

**Serami Nefera**

**THANK YOU! And no, I didn't mean to put that in Alphabetical order. Life works like that people. If your name didn't show up here, I'M SORRY! That mean you will probably be in one of the next chapters! REJOICE!**

**Thanks, Demiaria.**

"P-Percy…" I breathed out. It was him. How dare he return? Traitor! I never liked him, but his power defiantly helped me get some recognition.

But then he turned out to be a traitor, ruining all my carefully set plans…I though I'd seen the last of him 6 years ago.

Obviously I was wrong. A though crossed my mind. Was he here for revenge?

"Yes Annabeth. I think we have established that fact." His voice was mocking and it snapped me out of my daydream.

I noticed I had been staring for a while now and that all my emotions were clear on my face.

I quickly hid them from sight.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying my hardest to sound intimidating.

"Annabeth, Annabeth…Is that anyway to treat an old friend? Didn't your mother teach you better?'

My eyes burned in rage. He was mocking me! A daughter of Athena!

"You DARE…?" I spat out before I was (rudely) cut off.

"Yes I dare. What reason do I have to be afraid of Athena? What have I got to loose?" Percy snapped back, a brief flash of pain in his eyes.

My mother had obviously picked up on this last comment, thunder and lightning booming through the sky at his words.

The campers around me glanced at the sky in fear.

Everyone new to be afraid of Athena. Unless you're Percy. Useless boy.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Percy drawled.

I felt my muscles clench in frustration and anger. What was wrong with him! He was…different….

"Campers, for those who do not already know, the bo-MAN you see before you is Perseus Jackson, son of the traitor Poseidon." I said stiffly.

No one was looking at the sky anymore. Percy was number one on the "Freaky things happening" list at the moment.

Whispers started to circulate through the group. But Percy's eyes never left mine. It wasn't out of fondness or anything. It seemed to be more…calculating.

I felt more than saw Clarisse stand next to me.

"You didn't answer her question! What are you doing here? You were banished!"

Percy's eyes left mine now, snapping to her with a speed I didn't know was possible.

"Banished? I was BANISHED? When did this happen? All I remember is being cornered for no reason and told that I was a traitor and everyone I'd ever trusted had used me. I was forced to hide in a lake, totally alone, for SIX YEARS."

I felt guilty for a second but pushed the feeling down. He was a bug. Less than a bug.

I felt the rising confusion among the younger campers. This wasn't the story they had learnt….

"T-that's not the point…" Clarisse stuttered. She seemed lost for words. Not an exactly rare occurrence.

"Oh? Isn't it? Then what is? Do tell me, I'm obviously missing something. Maybe it's the fact that I'm a myth? Maybe it's that I was turned into a ghost story? Or maybe that I'm a coward, hiding in lakes because I'm scared for my life."

Percy's bitter laugh echoed through the campers.

Yes. Something had changed. Percy wasn't the trusting, slightly goofy-but-cool, always happy kid I had known.

This Percy was dark.

He had felt deep pain and had come out scarred.

He was handsome (Yes, I will admit it), dark, angry and confused. He didn't know what to do…but the one thing I really noticed is that he was powerful. VERY powerful. I guess living in your element (literally) can change a lot.

We must have hurt him a lot when we abandoned him.

Stupid boy.

Grover stood too.

"Percy, maybe we could just talk this out inn private, away from the other campers….?"

Grover gestured towards the younger campers.

Oh? Going for the diplomatic response? That wasn't going to work. Maybe on the old Percy, but I had a feeling the new one couldn't care less about the campers.

I watched as Percy's eyes which had been scanning the crowd slid over to Grover, who flinched.

"Ahh Grover. How's life been treating you? Good? Brilliant. Want to know about mine? I haven't had one. I DON'T have one. I have no friends, no near family, no home, no anything. I've been living off water, talking to fish. Fish, Grover. I've been turned into a ghost story, betrayed, abandoned and then ignored for 6 years. But no, it's nice to see your doing well. You got your horns, I can see. I'm so glad the traitor is having a nice life."

The camp seemed to be in shock after Percy's outburst.

Even I was a little stunned.

That was his life? That's what he had been doing? I knew he had been in the lake…but had he really had NO human contact? NONE at all?

I could feel the younger campers turning on us. We had lied and it had been uncovered. It would take time to regain trust.

I watched as Percy span on his heel and walked into the shadows.

Was that it?  
He was just going to leave?

He paused briefly and turned his head slightly.

"Oh and guys? Stay away from water would you? Wouldn't want any nasty accidents to happen to my dearest friends."  
I smiled wryly.  
Percy always had to have the last word. That hadn't change.

But I think, for a change, the I'm going to do what he suggested.

After a few minutes of totally silence a voice boomed across the camp.

"WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON HERE!"

The whole camp turned to the source, including myself.

Standing in front of us was a VERY angry look centaur and a fuming god.  
Bad combination.


	8. Authors Note

Well hi everyone! I know that not many of you are happy with me….sorry. I am trying to write more but homework is snowing me under. I feel like I'm suffocating. I hope to get some up by the end of the week, 4 days. So…keep checking in! And thanks to ncalkins and to asdjkl for your support! Just saying it'll be a while and sorry about the delay!


	9. Chapter 8

**YAY! I got the next chapter up! I hope you guys like it, I'm not sure what I think. I tried to make it longerish and it ended up being the 2nd longest. Sooo...I hope that helps. There may be another tomorrow and I'm really sorry about the wait! I know you guys have been annoyed, I read ALL the reviews.**

**Thanks to Ncalkins for the idea! :D**

**Enjoy!**

I stormed through the forest after leaving the camp fire. Trees were whipping my face but I barely noticed. I was deep in thought. In fact, I was so oblivious to what was happening around me I walked straight into it.

The second my foot came down a rope tightened around it. Next thing I know I'm hanging upside down by my leg, over a tree.

I let out a yell of frustration.

Just what I needed!

After attempting to get down by swinging back and forth (unsuccessfully) I crossed my arms the best I could and waited. The person who set the trap, whether it was a monster, human or demi-god would be back soon. You didn't set a trap and then wait for the meat to rot.

While I waited I thought about where I was actually going.

After a few minutes of thinking I sighed in defeat. I had no idea. I could go live in the ocean, but I wanted to be around people. Not betrayers and fish. But I didn't even know what had happened in the last six years! Gods, there could be flying cars!

I chuckled slightly before shaking my head in disbelief.  
I was laughing at my own jokes. They should just get me now before I'm completely insane!

-Snap!-

My eyes snapped to the direction the noise came from.  
Someone was there. And they weren't showing there selves.

It had been about 20 minutes since I was trapped. Could it be the hunter?

I didn't make a sound. I just continued to stare at the spot.

Eventually there was a sigh.

Footsteps came closer and I saw a boy about my age, maybe 1, 2 years younger. He wore all black, jeans and a leather jacket over a black tee. I couldn't really see his feet (It is the middle of the night. And I'm in a forest) but he wore studded leather bracelets and matching belt.

He stopped in front of me. He had shaggy black hair and eyes so dark they were black. His skin was olive but at the same time it seemed pale. We were face to face, but he was the right way up. I was still hanging by my ankle. Which was really hurting right about now, just to let you know.

He looked me over and smirked.

"Well. Looks like I caught a half-blood." He said eyeing the scars I'd collected over the years.

I blinked, not showing my surprise.

"Congratulations. Will you let me down now?" I said in a false tone.

He walked around me like I was a piece of meat.

"No…I don't think I will. Why should I do anything for a half-blood?"

"Because your one?" I guessed, hoping like Tartarus I was right or things could be messy.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Your point?"

I stared at him for a moment and then did my best upside-down shrug.

"I guess I don't have one."

He smirked again.

"No, you don't. Why would _I _help a traitorous half-blood? I bet you're from the camp to. Bastards kicked me out when they though I'd gone rogue on them. That I was too strong to be trusted. They ditched me in the forest when I was _10._"

I grinned slightly.  
"I think we have something in common." I started.

He seemed to think about it and then motioned for me to continue.

"They tried to kill me 6 years ago when my father supposedly went traitor to the gods. I managed to get away and lived alone for 6 years. Even my 'friends' tried to kill me. Apparently they'd never even liked me. Just used me. I have just as much reason to hate them as you."

The boy looked slightly shocked.

"Really?"

"Yep."

With that he grinned.

"Well welcome to life as an outcast. Exiled from being a freak. Were not even normal among our kind."

He pulled out a sword that seemed to be made of Stygian Iron. The Hephateus cabin had managed to get some once and boasted enough to alert Chiron. It was confiscated on behalf of "All those who don't wish to die at the hands of idiots."

With a swift movement he cut the rope wrapped around the tree.

My eyes widened briefly before I landed unceremoniously on the ground.

I groaned and opened my tightly shut eyes.

The boy was staring down at me laughing.

"Shut up." I growled.

He laughed harder.

I stumbled to my feet and leant against the tree. Whoa…talk about a head rush.

After he had calmed down the boy came over to me and stuck out his hand.

"Nico di Angelo. 18. Son of Hades."

I couldn't say I was exactly surprised, what, with the "I'm a bad-boy-who-has-a-thing-for-the-dead" look.

I grasped his hand and we shook.

"Perseus Jackson. 20. Son of Poseidon."

He didn't look surprised either.

"I guessed as much. What, with the "your father being a traitor" bit." He explained.

I was about to snap that my father wasn't a traitor when he held both his hands above his head.

"Don't worry, I don't believe a word of it. Poseidon's too weak to go out on a limb like that."

I didn't know whether to be happy or insulted.

We stared at each other for a minute before he clapped his hands together.

"Well! Let's get you back to my place!" And set off through to forest, blending perfectly with the shadows around us.

"H-hey! Wait up!" I yelled out. I didn't want to loose him!  
His laugh echoed around me.

"Hahaha…come on cousin!" He challenged.

I grinned. I'd missed people. With a war cry I ran after his laughing voice, racing him the whole way to his 'place'.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys. Just saying that this chapter is really really really going to suck. And I mean it. It's not very long and I just couldn't….get into it. BUT! Never fear! Maybe in a few weeks I'll do a re-write. And that first chapter too…..*shudder*. Anyway, enjoy.

"Percy! The foods going cold! You're so slow!" Niko's voice echoed around me.

"I'm just following your directions! I don't know where I'm supposed to be going!" I shouted out to the forest.

No reply.

I sighed heavily. I'd only known Niko a week and already we were teasing each other.

I still couldn't find my way around the forest, even during the day, a fact that Niko never let me forget.

I just couldn't wait to have a race in water. He wouldn't stand a chance.

A fleeting smile crossed my face but it was gone almost instantly. After the first night of joy that I'd found another person like me, I'd stopped smiling.

I refused to get my hopes up about finding a friend.

I wasn't sure whether I trusted Niko or not. He seemed trustworthy, but I'd thought the same with Annabeth and Grover.

I stood slowly and started jogging again.

The night air was freezing and I shivered slightly as I ran.

"Niko! Where's the cave?" I yelled out.

After a minutes silence he replied from the darkness.  
His Hades blood gave him the ability to spy on me and talk to me through shadows.

"You're going the right way, for once. Just keep going. Go a _little_ bit to your left. Yeah, that's right. Anyway hurry up. I'm hungry!"

I shook my head and did what he said.

_30 minutes later._

We were sitting around a small fire just outside the cave, eating our roasted rabbit. Doesn't sound the best, but trust me when I say it's better than roast rat that we had last night.

I thought fondly back to the time in the lake where I didn't have to eat anything, just lived off the water.

"Hey Percy! You're on first guard!" Niko said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me grab my dagger."

I stood from my relatively warm spot near the fire and walked into the cave.

It wasn't overly big, a rounded roof with a mainly flat floor.

It look more like someone had scooped out part of the cliff face than a real cave, with stalactites and everything.

Niko hade made it more 'homey' over time by somehow managing to get a few mattresses, chairs and a table all the way out here. He'd also managed to get some blankets and pillows.

It wasn't much but it was as good as it gets out here.

I walked over to 'my side' of the cave and grabbed a celestial bronze dagger from my backpack that we had 'borrowed' from a store on the edge of the woods.

After a moments hesitation I also took my black hoodie and pulled it on over the dark blue white t-shirt I was wearing. I also had on some clean-ish denim jeans and white sneakers. Okay maybe we borrowed a _bit_ more than a backpack.

I walked back out and gave the all clear to Niko.

He gave me a nod and walked inside to get some rest. I had 4 hours out here.

With a sigh I snuffed out the fire and settled by the warm ashes.

I was already bored.

It was going to be a long night.

.:*:.

I woke up the next morning feeling stiff.

I groaned.

I'd been half dead when I'd dropped into bed last night.  
It had been about 3am according to my watch. I rolled off my mattress with another groan.

I walked outside the cave and leant against the cliff wall, face turned up into the sun.

It was not warming me up.

Niko looked about as good as me.

"Aren't you supposed to love staying up all night Niko?" I teased.

With a superb death glare in my direction (Hades kids are _very_ good at death glares) he walked into the forest to the stream nearby.

I groaned and slid down the 'wall' until I was sitting.

Closing my eyes I tried to get a little peace before things really got going.

I hadn't bothered getting changed last night. It's not like we had pyjamas or anything.

My eyes snapped open as I heard a shout from Niko.

Within seconds I was racing after him, Riptide in my hand. Yes, I still had Riptide.

I was froze at what I saw when I reached the stream.

Niko was knocked out against a tree and there was a _huge_ Minotaur leaning over him.

_Weren't Minotaur's meant to be __rare__ monsters?_

Then I realised just what was happening.

Niko was about to be killed!

With a yell to distract the Minotaur I jumped into the battle.


	11. Authors note thankyou, thankyou!

Hey all!

Thank-you everyone for your support!

All your reviews and PMs have really made me feel special (special thanks to CoolWater123, Tori-Goddess of Storms and asdfjkl for all your reviews and messages)!

I really hope to get some more chapters up by this time next week, it's just that schools been hectic and my Microsoft word trial ran out (couldn't write!). Also, I never get notices on reviews or other peoples story updates….any ideas why?

The next chapter is dedicated to asdfjkl, Tori-Goddess of Storms and CoolWater123!

Just thought I'd let you know so you didn't explode (as many people said they would! :D)

Xoxox

Demi


	12. REWRITE!

Hiya all.

Look, I know you are all a _little _*cough* annoyed with me but before you kill me, I just want to say I actually am doing more on this story. I'm going to try to get as much up as possible in the next week. It's being rewritten under "Banished (Rewrite)"… please look it up? Please? Reviews would be nice if you could, I'm doing this one a little differently and I'm not sure about it. Cause I have severe self-confidence issues. *nods seriously*. Nah, not really mates! Still, reviews are my crack!

Love and kisses

Xox Demi

P.S. Yes, I am Australian to answer a couple of reviews.


	13. Clearing confusion!

*Hums* I think there's been a bit of confusion here. I've already started the rewrite! Posted the first chapter and written 3. Isn't it special people! FEEL THE HAPPINESS!

…Sorry, I haven't slept in 39 hours. My mum felt really bad, went to the hospital at 11 and I immediately started writing. Haven't stopped yet and its 5:30am. Oh look….pretty sunrise. Well, I won't get any sleep now. The rooster down the block just started. Do you know how _loud_ they are? It's like a bloody foghorn.

MOVING ON! Here's the link to the rewrite, the second chapter will be posted either early tomorrow or later today, depending on how impatient I am and the number of reviews I get. Oh yeah. It's called blackmail. Just take out the spaces:

www. Fanfiction. net/ s /6612947/ 1 / bBanished_b_bRewrite_b

Umm, if it doesn't work or you just can't be bothered de-spacing ( I never can), just go to that little button up there with my user name, scroll down past all the junk and look at my stories. Don't worry, it won't be hard to find. I've only written three.

Sorry I didn't make all this clear in the first note. *sheepish look (I'm doing this a lot lately…)*

Remember! Reviews are my drugs! *Grins happily* But seriously kids, drugs aren't funny. Live long, eat chocolate.

Xox Demi


End file.
